


The Observers

by Grimesfan2501



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Rick, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimesfan2501/pseuds/Grimesfan2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Rick learns how to mange his jealousy.  Team family gets to weigh in on how he is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observers

The party was flowing smoothly.  Food, music, conversation was in abundance.  Carol’s culinary skills were put to good use based on the many varieties of vegetarian dishes available.  On the last recruiting mission Aaron and Daryl ran into an untouched liquor store on the way home.  So not only did they secure a couple new recruits on the run but they also brought back cases of liquor.

 

Carol looked over the crowd and zeroed in on Daryl, She was surprised to see him as he typically did not like to go to parties.   She watched Abraham walk over to join him at his perch right by the desert table she also noticed that they both must have started celebrating early because they both seemed to be wavering in their stance.  They were leaning in whispering to each other.  Every so often one of them would rare their head back and let out a loud boisterous laugh.  She watched Daryl in particular.  She thought to herself that if the wall wasn’t there she was sure Daryl would have fallen down.  Carol grabbed a drink and sauntered over to their side of the room.

 

“Hey” they both said in unison, then laughed and playfully punched each other, some secret that they shared today she supposed.

 

“Hey to you two.  What are you two devils up to?”

 

Abe piped up, “Just admiring the view.        

 

“Yeah, that” Daryl giggled then poked his elbow into Abe’s side, which made Abe poke him back.  Only Abe gave Daryl a much harder shove than he was given to which Daryl fell into the desert table causing several of the plastic knives to fall onto the floor. 

 

“Oh…. Let me get that” Daryl bent down holding his bourbon in one hand while using the other one to pick up the knives. He was able to pick up all of them except one pesky knife.

 

Watching Daryl struggle elicited a grin widening across Carol’s face with each unsuccessful attempt that Daryl made to pick up the last plastic knife.  She tried to resist the urge but found she couldn’t help herself, “What’s the matter? Can’t get it up?”

 

Looking up at Carol, Daryl lets out a sheepish grin “Stop it!”  Daryl tried a couple more times failing miserably both times. Finally, Daryl reached again, gained a firm hold, smiled to himself at his accomplishment at not spilling his drink, turned slightly then stood up.

 

Blood rushed to his head upon standing. Along with the unwise consumption of so much alcohol, standing after so much time bending down, caused him to waver on his feet.  He braced himself against Carol and handed the knife back to her.  He didn’t mean to, but he brushed up against her breast.  Carol didn’t move, only offered a sly smile at his misstep.  Daryl could feel his face flush.  As he recovered, his eyes began to roam the room.  He needed to deflect the attention he felt Abraham was about to display.

 

Daryl raised his hand holding the half-filled glass and pointed to the other side of the room “Yo man, what’s happening over there?”

 

Abraham and Carol turned in the direction Daryl indicated.

 

“Rick’s not gonna like that.  Soon as he catches a whiff of that he’s going to shut that shit down” Abe announced.

 

‘‘Nah, look over there, he’s got Spencer boxed in a corner. Got him on lockdown.  Probably won’t let him out anytime soon.  They all turn looking now towards Rick and Spencer.  Rick had his back to them, but they could see he was holding a lively Judith in his arms.  Whatever he was saying to Spencer, they could not make out, but Spencer had this sullen look on his face. 

 

Abe takes another hefty swallow of his beer then points back to their main event, “Man can’t be in two places at one time.  Looks like he may be losing the battle over there”.  

 

They turned their attention back towards the buffet table.  Michonne and one of the newest recruits to Alexandria were standing at the buffet table.  Michonne was holding a conversation with the new recruit as he was right behind her filing his plate with a mixture of vegetables.   From where Carol, Daryl, and Abe were standing, they couldn’t make out what was being said there either, but they could make out that something pleasant was being said by the smiles both had on their faces. 

 

“Awe it looks innocent enough” Carol said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Abe guzzled a drink of his beer, “Doesn’t matter.  When Rick’s radar goes off, that said shit will end.  I shit you not”

 

“So Daryl, why didn’t you tell ol’e Short Timer over there the “unwritten” rules of Alexandria?”

 

“What unwritten rules man?  What are you talking about?  You had too much to drink already?”

 

Abe tried to stand up straight and puff his chest out to recite the rules, holding up his stubby fingers, “Rule number 1.. Don’t chase, court, or otherwise try for Michonne’s affection.  And Rule number 2.. Don’t’ EVER, EVER forget rule number 1”

 

“Man, you crazy, Rick don’t have no rules like that”

 

“Well how do you explain Rick knocking Aaron out cold in that barn?”

 

“Simple. He just didn’t trust him at the time”

 

“Believe what you want man.  Aaron offered Michonne safety and a home.  Something that she wanted desperately and Rick could tell that she _was_ listening very closely. ”

 

Carol was standing in between both men giggling at their exchange.  She had to admit to herself that Abe was right in way.  There was an unspoken sentiment that Michonne was “off Limits”.    Everyone here knew and newbies found out soon enough.  She chuckled to herself and wondered if Michonne ever gave any thought to why guys didn’t follow her around like a puppy dog.  Michonne was beautiful enough.

 

“OK guys, Stop.  Whatever is happening over at that buffet table, Rick won’t be able to do nothing about it now.  He’s too busy trying to keep Spencer out of the picture”

 

“Well, I’ll bet your next shift he’ll wiggle out of that conv and soon.   I’d say 10 minutes tops.”

 

“You’re on!”  

 

“What about you Daryl?”

 

 

“Nah I’m good man”. 

 

“Wait, do the 10 minutes start now or when Rick notices them?”

 

“Rick’s radar is on twenty four seven.  So now is as good time as any”

 

“OK then, I’ll take your bet”   Carol was confident that she stood a good chance at winning.  Of all the suitable men in Alexandria, Spencer was the only one the seemed to not understand the rules regarding Michonne.  She thought that Rick would have to spend most of the evening keeping Spencer at bay. And with his back facing the buffet table, there was little chance of him turning around within the next ten minutes.

 

Carol, Daryl and Abraham continued to drink and watch, jockeying between both conversations.  Rick and Spencer then Michonne and the Newbie.  Someone came around and poured more bourbon into Carol and Daryl’s glasses.

 

“Yes!” a relieved Abe bellowed out as Rick, bouncing Judith in his arms, began to move towards Michonne.  “Darlin’ you best make sure you take a jacket or blanket up to the tower with you tonight.  It gets mighty cold after midnight.

 

Carol looked over at Abe and held up her fingers, “Slow down soldier, you haven’t won yet.  I still have four minutes”  

 

Rick bouncing Judith in his arms, walked up to Michonne and the Newbie smiled and started a conversation.  He closed the distance between himself and Michonne placing one hand on the small of her back.  Just then, as if on que, Judith sees Michonne and squirms to get out of Rick’s arms.  They watch as Rick passed Judith over to Michonne who grabbed Judith and began to shower her with kisses.  They watched Rick as he stepped to the side, dropping his hand from Michonne’s back and rubbed Judith’s head.  He tilted his head to the side and offered Michonne a coy smile. The look on the new recruit’s face was priceless.  From their vantage point, they could see a light going on in the new recruit’s brain and his face suddenly fell.  Rick turned to go.  As he walked away and made sure his face was not in Michonne’s or the newbie’s vision, he let loose the biggest self-satisfied grin.  He left the three of them standing at the buffet table.

 

Carol let out a loud “DAMN!”

 

“Ding Ding Ding!  Knocked him out without throwing a punch!” Abe lifted both arms into the air.  “YES!”

 

Daryl could no longer control himself.  He grabbed his side and doubled over laughing.  He straighted up and gave Abe a high five, “Ha-ha, Lil Ass Kicker can still work her magic”

 

Admitting defeat, Carol crossed her arms over her chest then playfully bumped Daryl’s shoulder. “Lil Ass Kicker... humph!  More like Lil Cock Blocker.”

 

All three laughed. 

 

Carol turned towards Abe and punched him in the arm.  “Abe, just go get us another round.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”   Abe leaned in and whispered to Carol.  “Better slow down though Darlin’.  Your shift starts at midnight”.  He winked then headed over to the bar to grab more beer.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

It was a good party.  Good food, good drinks, good company but all good things must come to an end likewise, the party started to wind down.  People started to leave.  A couple here, a family there.  Finally only a few were left and those were helping to clean up the Monroe home. 

 

Rick looked around for Michonne.  He had the feeling that she was avoiding him and he wanted to make sure she wasn’t angry with him.  He found her at the front door bidding goodnight, with that dumb guy, Spencer right by her side.  He tried to control his irritation but Michonne knew him too well.  He couldn’t hide it from her.

 

Before he could get too close and say anything, Michonne stepped to him and put her hand on his chest, “Rick, take the kids home and see to it that they get tucked in.  I can handle myself.  I _am_ going to help Spencer clean up.  We should be done here in about 45 minutes.” Rick hung his head down. 

“Look at Me” Michonne reached out, placed her hand on his arm,   “Come back later and walk me home.  OK?”

 

Rick nodded ok, then went to gather Judith and Carl to head home. 

 

 

She was right, Rick thought.  It was well past Judith’s bedtime, and Carl needed his rest as well.  Before his injury, Carl stayed up much later, but Denise advised for a while they need to let Carl get as much healing rest as possible. 

 

When they got home, Carl went straight up to his room and collapsed as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Rick was glad he didn’t have to push bedtime on him. Rick peeled a sleeping Judith from his shoulder and placed her in her bed.  She had fallen asleep while he was getting her ready for bed. 

 

Rick stood back and observed his sleeping children.  He was grateful for the safe environment that Alexandria held for him and his family.

 

He quietly closed the door of his kid’s room and made his way down the stairs.  He wanted to get back to the Monroe home to walk Michonne home.

 

As Rick stepped onto the porch he saw the red embers of a cigarette light coming from the direction of the staircase next door.  In the shadows, he made out the figure of Daryl sitting on the steps.  Rick walked over to join him for a few minutes.  Daryl had a bottle of booze, Rick assumed it was a bottle he got from the party

 

“Hey, you still up?”  

 

Daryl took a drag on his cigarette, “Yeah man.  Couldn’t sleep.  You going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, Michonne stayed to help clean up.  I told her I would be back to walk her home”

 

Rick came closer and sat next to Daryl.  They sat there quietly for a few minutes.  Daryl picked up the bottle and passed it to Rick.

 

They sat there and shared several drinks while looking over towards Spencer’s house.   All Rick could think about was Michonne was in there with Spencer.  Deep in his heart, he knew Michonne did not have romantic feelings for Spencer, but he could not help being jealous over the time she spent with him.  He had to work on his insecurities.  Some days were good, some days were bad. 

 

As if he could feel what Rick was thinking, Daryl said, “Nah, man, that ain’t real.” 

 

Rick tilted his head as he looked over at Daryl, “Is it that obvious?”

 

“I ain’t no expert on no romance, but you’d better do something soon before that jackass over there becomes your Tobin.”  

“

Yeah…Yeah” Rick looked at Daryl as Daryl cast his eyes downward, nothing more needed to be said between them.  Rick understood what Daryl was trying to tell him.  He understood that there is danger in waiting, posturing, not letting someone in.  Rick looked up towards the evening sky.  He stood up, put his hands in his jacket pocket and headed towards the Monroe home.

 

Daryl call out to him as he left “If you can’t tell her man, then show her.”   

 

Rick turned around, smiled an acknowledgement, and then proceeded on his way.  Yeah, he had been planning on doing just that.


End file.
